


Anytime

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, References to Suicide
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algo está mantendo o gênio, bilionário, playboy, filantropo acordado. Pós-The Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anytime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/410475) by [Bannerific (Nellethiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellethiel/pseuds/Bannerific). 



> N/A:  
> Eu tenho tentado tirar Tony e Bruce da minha cabeça já por um par de semanas, e isso está me enlouquecendo. Então eu tive que escrever sobre eles. Isso começou como uma drabble, mas eu não conseguia parar uma vez que eu comecei.
> 
> Disclaimer: Eu não possuo os Vingadores, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, ou nada disso. Especialmente Tony Stark. Ninguém é dono de Tony Stark.
> 
> N/T:  
> Traduzida com autorização.

Tony Stark não conseguia dormir. Ele estava deitado em um colchão que havia sido feito sob medida para suas preferências específicas, sob cobertas que custavam mais do que alguns carros novos, em um prédio com a porra do seu nome do lado, e ele não conseguia dormir. E ele sabia porque, também. Era por Bruce. Dr. Bruce Banner. O “Companheiro de Ciência” de Tony, como Thor o havia apelidado.

 

Foram as pequenas coisas. Mas Tony as notou. Ele se recusava a admitir que se não fosse pelo fato de que estava estudando Bruce, ele nunca teria notado, e então jamais se encontraria encarando o teto às quatro da manhã. Mas foi isso que aconteceu.

 

Eles estavam reunidos na sala, uma das muitas que o prédio de Tony continha. Essa era de longe a favorita do time, não por causa do tamanho da tv, mas por causa de sua proximidade de comida. Na verdade, essa sala em particular tinha sua própria cozinha, a uma luxuosa distância de dois metros e vinte oito do sofá. Thor e Steve estavam encarando a tela avidamente, onde Vin Diesel e The Rock estavam se encarando, e Natasha estava sentada nas proximidades tentando parecer entediada. Clint estava no corredor, atendendo uma ligação de Nick Fury, que parecia pensar que de todos os Vingadores que conseguiam lidar com um celular, Clint era o que mais provavelmente o levaria a sério. Bruce estava cortando vegetais para a salada que iria acompanhar a pizza caseira que estava assando no forno, e Tony estava misturando drinks. Ninguém tinha demonstrado interesse em beber quando Tony os sugeriu, mas nem fodendo ele iria passar a oportunidade de exibir seus talentos.

 

Ele tinha acabado de servir quatro porções de sua mais nova criação inominada (Bruce e Steve educadamente recusaram qualquer forma de álcool), quando ele encontrou seus olhos fixos no doutor que dividia sua cozinha. Tony era com frequência um desastre na cozinha, quando ele se dava ao trabalho de fazer qualquer coisa mais complicada do que uma torrada. Álcool era o único material com o qual ele trabalhava bem, no que dizia respeito a consumíveis. Mas Bruce revelou um talento oculto quando Tony o convidou para usar a cozinha sempre que quisesse. Agora ele estava cortando cebolas, e era a coisa mais fascinante que Tony já havia visto. As mãos de Bruce se moviam com a graça de um pianista em um concerto, seus golpes com a faca precisos e retos, mas suaves, rápidos, eficientes. Cada pedaço de cebola que era largado na bacia de salada tinha o exato mesmo tamanho e forma, e a faca de Bruce nunca errou ou desacelerou. Mas ainda mais interessante para Tony do que suas mãos era seu rosto. Era suave, calmo, tranquilo. Tony havia visto aquele olhar nas faces de músicos, artistas, dançarinos; o olhar de paz, quando alguém está completamente consumido por sua arte, e nada mais pode penetrar na nuvem de isolamento e plenitude criada por isso. Era uma bela expressão, e Tony jamais imaginava encontrá-la na face de um homem que continha o Hulk, mas lá estava.

 

Um intervalo comercial havia acabado de interromper a ação na tela quando Clint voltou pela porta, jogando seu celular no balcão e se atirando no lugar vago ao lado de Steve.

 

“Essa é a quarta vez nessa semana,” Clint resmungou, esfregando sua testa enquanto Natasha colocava a tv no mudo. “Nós não somos bebês, pelo amor de Deus. Se ele me ligar ‘só para ver se está tudo bem’ de novo, eu vou me dar um tiro.”

 

E ali estava.

 

O retorno de Clint ao quarto não havia quebrado a silenciosa concentração de Bruce, mas rapidamente se tornou evidente para Tony que Bruce estava de fato ouvindo. Foi uma leve hesitação, a mais breve das pausas em seu trabalho, e a tomada de fôlego quase inaudível quando Clint disse “me dar um tiro”.

 

E Tony notou. Imediatamente as palavras de Bruce voltaram para ele do que parecia ser uma grande distância.

 

“Eu fiquei deprimido,” ele havia dito. “Eu não vi uma solução então eu coloquei uma bala na minha boca e o outro cara a cuspiu.” As palavras assombravam Tony; e imaginar que Bruce havia se sentido tão desesperançado, tão desesperado, que ele colocou uma arma em sua boca e puxou o gatilho. Ele havia estado completamente preparado para morrer naquele momento. E em quantos momentos mais? Tony não podia deixar de se perguntar.

 

E ele havia continuado a se perguntar. E se preocupar. E contemplar. Ele havia eventualmente afastado seus olhos do rosto de Bruce, aproveitado o filme e a comida e a companhia, e conseguiu convencer todo mundo, inclusive ele mesmo, que ele não tinha nada em sua mente além do próximo drink, e talvez o próximo filme.

 

Mas algumas horas depois, a voz de Bruce ainda estava presente da mesma forma na cabeça de Tony. Tão clara quanto antes, e tão amarga. Tony já tinha tentado todos os métodos de sono que ele conhecia, e ainda assim não conseguia manter seus olhos fechados. A única ideia de verdade que ele tinha sobrando era ir lá e falar com Bruce. Ele sabia que Bruce provavelmente não queria conversar sobre isso, e apesar de sua atitude, suicídio não estava na lista de Coisas Que Tony Trivializa. Mas o que mais ele poderia fazer?

 

Então foi assim que às 4:17 da manhã Tony Stark se encontrava vagando pelo corredor usando boxers, chinelos e uma regata, indo para o laboratório.

 

Mas Bruce não estava lá. O fato de que ele não foi o único que decidiu dormir em um colchão ao invés de com a cabeça atirada em uma mesa no laboratório surpreendeu Tony.

 

Quando ele chegou ao quarto de Bruce, ele bateu de leve na porta... e nada aconteceu.

 

“Bruce?” Tony sussurrou, pressionando sua orelha na porta. Algo soave como se alguém estivesse falando de dentro do quarto, com a voz baixa e ligeira. Mas ninguém atendeu à porta, então Tony cuidadosamente entrou.

 

Bruce estava obviamente preso em um pesadelo, sua face pingando de suor enquanto ele tentava se desvencilhar de mãos invisíveis. Ele gritava de tempos em tempos, suas palavras arrastadas pelo sono e pelo terror de modo que Tony conseguia entender apenas algumas palavras.

 

“Pare... por favor... Tony...”

 

E então Tony estava ao seu lado em um instando, gentilmente agarrando seus braços conforme se sentava ao lado de seu amigo.

 

“Bruce! Bruce, vamos,” Tony chamou gentilmente. “Bruce, eu estou aqui.” E então Bruce desperou, olhos arregalados e mãos tremendo.

 

Os dois homens se encararam por vários momentos, Tony estava segurando Bruce, então Bruce relaxou, e deitou-se de volta em seu travesseiro encharcado de suor, fechando seus olhos.

 

“Oh por Deus, Tony,” Bruce grunhiu. “Eu não tive um pesadelo tão ruim há eras.” Tony não sabia o que dizer, então ele se contentou em largar os braços de Bruce e colocar suas mãos nos seus joelhos.

 

Por um tempo, o quarto ficou silencioso exceto pela respiração pesada de Bruce, que estava lentamente voltando ao normal. Eventualmente, ele abriu seus olhos e se arrastou para se sentar, dobrando seus joelhos enquanto se ajeitava contra a cabeceira. Ele perguntou as horas e Tony respondeu.

 

“Tem alguma… razão em particular para você ter vindo aqui?” Bruce perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Droga. Não tinha jeito de fazer isso se passar por uma visita casual, tinha? Certo, fale logo, Stark.

 

“Estava apenas... Só queria ter certeza de que você está bem.” O que?

 

“Oh. Uhm. Obrigada?”

 

Tony estava embaraçado. Ele não havia pensado nisso direito de forma alguma.

 

“Eu estava pensando sobre algo que você disse, uma vez, para mim. Bem, para todos nós, na verdade, quando nós estávamos trabalhando juntos para Fury, e você mencionou algo sobre tentar se matar com um tiro, o que, hello, sinal vermelho! De qualquer forma, isso realmente me incomodou, porque eu fiquei pensando que essa não podia ter sido a única vez que você pensou sobre isso. Mas então eu esqueci isso por um momento porque nós estávamos meio que, você sabe, ocupados. E então eu acho que tive uma concussão ou alguma coisa assim. E então shawarma aconteceu, e eu realmente esqueci, e, você sabe, eu estava pensando que nós realmente deveríamos ir comer shawarma amanhã a noite, o que eu suponho que na verdade é hoje a noite, já que são tipo quatro da manhã. Mas de qualquer forma, eu meio que esqueci de toda essa coisa de você-quase-explodindo-seu-cérebro até hoje quando Barton disse algo sobre se dar um tiro e você meio que reagiu e eu acabei notando porque eu estava observando você. Não sendo estranho nem nada, só porque você estava cozinhando e o modo como você opera em uma cozinha é mais do que fascinante, e você meio que hesitou por um segundo e isso me fez lembrar do que você disse e isso esteve na minha cabeça a noite inteira. Então... aqui estamos.”

 

Não pela primeira vez, Tony estava excepcionalmente grato que Bruce nunca se incomodava com suas longas narrativas.

 

“Entendo,” Bruce murmurou, olhando para Tony. Tony não conseguia se lembrar de onde no curso de sua fala ele havia se levantado, mas ali estava. “E você queria me perguntar se aquela foi a única vez que pensei em explodir minha cabeça?”

 

“Bem, quando você coloca isso dessa forma-“

 

“Nâo, não foi.”

 

Tony parou. “Oh.”

 

“Mas faz um tempo,” Bruce disse, deslocando-se para dar espaço para Tony se sentar. Tony se sentou, mexendo em seu cabelo com sua mão, incapaz de encarar os olhos de Bruce. “Nada funcionou, então eu meio que desisti.” Ele riu, uma risada seca que não chegava a seus olhos. “É meio patética, quando você pensa nisso. Eu tentei desistir da vida, e eventualmente tive de desistir do suicídio.” Ele suspirou, a risada partindo tão rápido quanto havia chegado. “Não consegui nem fazer isso direito.”

 

Mas Tony não iria aceitar isso.

 

“Espera um pouco, não vamos fazer isso de novo,” ele começou. Vezes demais ele se encontrava contradizendo os comentários autodepreciativos de Bruce. Ele se encontrava levando isso muito a sério, defendendo Bruce passionalmente contra ele mesmo. Ele estava se preparando para começar sua defesa novamente quando algo nos olhos de Bruce o fez parar. Ele pensou por um momento, e então recomeçou. O que era que Pepper sempre queria que ele fizesse? Ah, certo. “Você quer... falar sobre isso?”

 

“Você quer?”

 

“Não sei. Eu não acho que tive um momento em minha vida em que não encontrei uma saída.” Era verdade; nunca houve uma situação da qual Tony não pode escapar mentindo, dormindo ou inventado uma saída. E ele nunca enfrentou depressão.

 

Silêncio caiu novamente; nenhum deles sabia o que dizer para o outro, e por um tempo ambos estavam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Então, Tony resolveu perguntar sobre seu pesadelo.

 

“Então… sobre o que foi seu pesadelo?” Jesus, Stark, onde está seu tato?

 

Se Bruce estava incomodado pela questão de Tony, ele não demonstrou. “Ah, o que sempre. Me transformei no Hulk e comecei a destruir coisa... pessoas… o mesmo de sempre.”

 

“Mas você disse que você não tinha-“

 

“É, dessa vez foi um pouco diferente,” Bruce admitiu. “Normalmente, eu sonho sobre acordar depois do incidente, e encontrar aqueles que amo morto, inocentes... destroços, destruição, tudo isso. Mas dessa vez...” Ele parou para esfregar seus olhos com seus pulsos. “Dessa vez eu era o Hulk. E eu conseguia ver tudo o que eu estava fazendo, e não havia droga nenhuma que eu podia fazer para impedir isso.” Outro suspiro. “Eu não sei o que era pior: não saber o que eu estava fazendo até ser tarde demais, ou saber e ser incapaz de ajudar de qualquer forma.”

 

Mas você disse meu nome, Tony pensou.

 

“Eu disse?” Perguntou Bruce com alguma surpresa. Merda, preste mais atenção na sua boca, Stark.

 

“É, você estava falando enquanto dormia.”

“Alguém me disse isso antes,” Bruce disse, mas não ofereceu mais explicações até que percebeu que Tony o estava encarando. Ele se voltou para a escuridão e continuou. “Oh. Eu acho que… você estava tentou me parar, mas não estava usando a armadura, e eu... joguei você longe como uma mosca.” Houve uma pausa tensa. “Eu... matei você.”

 

Era a primeira vez que Tony havia ouvido a voz de Bruce fraquejar, desde que se conheceram. Por um impulso, colocou suas mãos no topo das de Bruce, tentando pensar no que dizer, tentando passar força, e esperando que seus olhos dissessem a coisa certa por ele. Aparentemente disseram, porque quando Bruce finalmente encontrou seu olhar, ele disse, “Obrigada, Tony.”

 

“A qualquer hora, cara.”

 

A pausa que se seguiu se tornou desconfortável depois de um tempo, então Tony removeu sua mão e se levantou. “Bem, eu não vou segurar você por mais tempo, eu acho. Desculpa se te incomodei.”

 

“De forma alguma,” Bruce o assegurou.

 

“Bem... boa noite.” Tony ficou ali parado por mais um par de segundos, então saiu.

 

“Boa noite,” Bruce respondeu. E então, bem quando Tony alcançava a porta, “Tony?”

 

Tony se virou, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

 

“Se você quiser, você poderia-“

 

“Você quer?”

 

“Se você quiser-“

 

“Só se você estiver confortável-“

 

“Eu não me importaria-“

 

“Ótimo.” Com isso, Tony voltou, chutou seu chinelo, e deitou-se ao lado do doutor, apertando uma de suas mãos e passando um braço sob a cabeça de Bruce. “Caso você tenha mais pesadelos.”

 

“Obrigada, Tony.” Bruce disse novamente.

 

E novamente Tony disse, “A qualquer hora.”


End file.
